x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon X
''Weapon X 'Weapon X and Anti-Mutant Department The Weapon X program is a successful attempt to experiment The Adamantium and use its sole purpose as a weapon. As The Adamantium couldn't be shaped once turned solid, its left purpose was to be used in combat as unbreakable shields and even more in time. Though Weapon X was actually developed by Department H and a small aid from senator Robert Kelly , col. William Stryker is the man who held this project until he found the perfect 'experiment' : Wolverine. He intially thought to use the experiment to enhance his pre-existed project intitulated Weapon XI, to create the perfect 'mutant slayer', though that was before Project: Wideawake began developing. Feeling weak and left aside by his superior, Stryker's most loyal soldier, Victor Creed, wanted the adamantium before Weapon XI as his brother, Logan, was the first experiment with the substance ever conducted. The U.S. army even sponsored the experiment with millions of dollars to make a 'single man' invincible while using Alkali Lake to be the main facility, and later, moving it to Three Mile Island to evade mutant mercenaries and organizations who also wanted to take the adamantium or destroy Weapon XI. After the first experiment ever, the whole facility on surface fell appart mostly due to Wolverine's breakthrough and possibly after Project: Wendigo was used for the first time also, proving to be a failure. Many years after the experiment, the facility moved underground to avoid government detection as its late experiments were considered unethical and very risky. However, after the experiment went officially wrong at Alkali Lake, Weapon X or known from then as Weapon XI moved immediately to Three Mile Island where Stryker would keep his mutant prisoners for the experiment as well as his son, Jason, under the government's secret protection while the project's being secretly classified. After Three Mile Island, the old underground Alkali Lake base was to be retaken but this time, the government would not be operating with Stryker, as the latter would ally himself with HYDRA for weapon supplies and technology advancements. It is possible that the original experiment including the brain-fluid maniqulation on other mutants ( Jason Stryker) in 2001 was initiated in collaboration with Josh Foley who used his powers in aiding the secret project as a revenge plan against The X Men. '''Mutant prisoners on Three Mile Island: *Scott Summers / Cyclops; *Emma Frost ' Silverfox'; *Mortimer Toynbee / Toad; *Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver ( held with elastic band); *Jonothon Starsmore / Chamber; *Sooraya Qadir / Dust ( in a confused state due to electrocution); *Elizabeth Braddock / Psylocke; *Ruth Aldine / Blindfold; *Santo Vacaro / Rockslide; *Nicole St. Croix / M; *Claudette St. Croix / Penance; *Idye Okonkwo / Oya; *Jonas Graymalkin; *Ray Crisp / Berzerker; *Cessily Kincaid / Mercury ( frozen in solid ice); *Calvin Rankin / Mimic ( boy with a mask over his face due to his supersonic scream ability absorbed from Banshee); *Remy LeBeau / Gambit ( escaped); 'Trivia' *In the comic books, Wolverine is the official experiment instead of a prototype like in the movies while Wade Wilson ( Deadpool) is the real prototype experiment. Category:Organization